You Will Never Be Alone
by Lady of the Crimson Ravens
Summary: They were destined to be together. She was taken away from him while their daughter went missing, he blamed himself. He's soul tainted, he was too far gone to be saved, even by their child. But fate was also kind, they gave him back something that will remind him of who he was before The Nightmare King, someone who would become his light from his prison of never ending darkness.


**Its a fanfiction based on Ymirr's art [fav. me/ d74z4a0 (no space)]. He does awesome Pitch Black arts and does commission too. I already asked permission to use it. This is his original story about his art:**

**"Blurry vision slowed him, but didn't stop Pitch. He hurried still, on down the damp and rotting hallways. The mares screeching, rushing by and whining. It tore at every nerve in his body. They passed him by like a gust of wind, some halted to keep him from going further. He knew what he had seen, and fear no matter how strong could keep him from continuing. So he passed through them like they were the air that surrounded them.**  
**She had fallen from a hole in the ground above, and down several levels past him. The bright light that surrounded her had made his nightmares hide in pain, but as for himself it left him panicked. A desperate need it had instilled in him, and a dreadfull fear that his mind was playing games on him, but after countless stairs and shadows he had reached his goal.**

**The woman's body lay motionless on the ground, he hesitated. He knew, yet he feared, he longed, yet he dreaded. Pitch's fingers gently brushed against her cheeks, flciking away strands of snow white hair. It was her, he thought, and it hit him like a bolt of lightening. His hands started to shake as he lifted her up softly for a better look.**  
**She hadn't changed, she was as lovely as she had ever been.**  
**While the nightmares screamed louder and louder, he became more and more deaf to it.**  
**A whisper "Elizabeth," his eyes trailed down to her hands.**  
**"It's.." his voice broke, "ok. It's all going to be ok."**  
**He moved her closer, into an embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.**  
**"I won't let you leave me... Ever again"**

** "~Ymirr**

**I thank you for letting me use it .**

**His story was already awesome and I really can't out do it so I used some of his original words then tweaked it a little. One of the later chapters will is also based from him but other will be mine.**

**P.S.**

**Hey I made music video feat. Pitch and Elsa. Please like!**  
******www. youtube watch ? v = xbVIAFbFs9w & list = HL1397627069 & feature = mh _ lolz ****(no space)**  


* * *

**Its a fanfiction based on Ymirr's art [fav. me/ d74z4a0 (no space)]. He does awesome Pitch Black arts and does commission too. I already asked permission to use it. This is his original story about his art:**

**"Blurry vision slowed him, but didn't stop Pitch. He hurried still, on down the damp and rotting hallways. The mares screeching, rushing by and whining. It tore at every nerve in his body. They passed him by like a gust of wind, some halted to keep him from going further. He knew what he had seen, and fear no matter how strong could keep him from continuing. So he passed through them like they were the air that surrounded them.**  
**She had fallen from a hole in the ground above, and down several levels past him. The bright light that surrounded her had made his nightmares hide in pain, but as for himself it left him panicked. A desperate need it had instilled in him, and a dreadfull fear that his mind was playing games on him, but after countless stairs and shadows he had reached his goal.**

**The woman's body lay motionless on the ground, he hesitated. He knew, yet he feared, he longed, yet he dreaded. Pitch's fingers gently brushed against her cheeks, flciking away strands of snow white hair. It was her, he thought, and it hit him like a bolt of lightening. His hands started to shake as he lifted her up softly for a better look.**  
**She hadn't changed, she was as lovely as she had ever been.**  
**While the nightmares screamed louder and louder, he became more and more deaf to it.**  
**A whisper "Elizabeth," his eyes trailed down to her hands.**  
**"It's.." his voice broke, "ok. It's all going to be ok."**  
**He moved her closer, into an embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.**  
**"I won't let you leave me... Ever again"**

**"~Ymirr**

**I thank you for letting me use it .**

**His story was already awesome and I really can't out do it so I used some of his original words then tweaked it a little. One of the later chapters will is also based from him but other will be mine.**

**P.S.**

**Hey I made music video feat. Pitch and Elsa. Please like!**  
******www. youtube watch ? v = xbVIAFbFs9w & list = HL1397627069 & feature = mh _ lolz ****(no space)**  


* * *

The moon glowed dimly in the woods. Leafless black trees casted gnarled and twisted shadows upon the grassy ground. Within this dark and shadowed woods, a lone figure was running frantically deeper into it. Puffs of foggy breath escaped her as she panted, branches scratching its beautiful face and rips on her clothes. This figure was a woman who wore a blue off-shoulder gown and a light blue train that sparkled like stars as whatever light pierced the shadows. Her hair, in a French braid, flew with the wind as she rushed forward while sweat trickled down her forehead. She flinched as wind touched her wounds on her face yet she did not stop. The wooden branches were getting thicker and thicker so she put up her hands to shield her face, but never stopped running until her foot slipped in something. With a scream, she fell into a hole, the back of head hit the hard rim as she fell and everything went black.

Pitch was pacing back and forth, passing by the metal globe countless times, combing is jet black hair back in agitation. His defeat left a sour taste in his mouth. He was almost half dead when the nightmares finally had their fill of his fear. He will not end this way, defeated and unnoticed for eternity until his existence finally vanished from the face of this planet. He needed to get back at the guardians, the question was how. No matter how hard he raked his mind for answers none would come to him. Suddenly, his nightmares became restless, jogging, trotting and jumping on their places.

"What-" that was when he heard a short scream. He walked at the edge of the platform, out of the blue something white flashed passed him, down further into his lair until the sound of something hitting the solid ground echoed through the dark, hollow halls. His heart seemed to have stopped as recognition flashed in his face. With great haste he turned and ran down the cold, damp stairs, pass the deteriorating passages and hallways. The nightmares rushed pass him, some biting the end of his robe to stop him, some tried to block his path and some even went as far as to bite his arm to prevent him from going any further. The fear in him mixed with anger and desperation, he backed handed those that bit him, let his robe get torn and those that blocked his path, he ripped them apart turning them back into black sands that drifted in the wind. His breathing came in labored breathes, panic was setting in, he needed to see, he needed to know if it was real, if any of it was real or did his mind was just playing one of its cruel jokes on him. His heartbeat banging on his ears as ignored the exhaustion that cling to him. He cursed as the winding stairs seemed to go on forever, he can hear the mares' hooves clicking on the ground as they whined in pain. From where he was, he looked down to see that his nightmares had already beaten him. They were surrounding her, but the light from the man-in-the-moon kept them at bay, he looked up into the opening of his lair. A cloud was moving to cover the moon. It drove him into a frenzied madness. He dashed down the stairs, pushing himself to his limit, his lungs burning from the cold air, until finally achieved what he was after.

The woman's body lay motionless on the ground, he hesitated. He gulped fluffs of air, eyes wide in disbelief. It was like he was in a trance, everything around him was in slow motion, even the movements of the horses were like a blur. Cautiously, he walked towards her. As he stood beside her body, his knees gave out and made him kneel as hands hovered hesitantly above the unmoving body. He knew, yet he feared, he longed, yet he dreaded. Pitch's fingers gently brushed against her cheeks, flicking away strands of snow white hair. It was her, he thought, and it hit him like a bolt of lightning. His hands started to shake as he lifted her up softly for a better look, a hand supporting her back and her neck.

She hadn't changed, she was as lovely as she had ever been. The nightmare king let her rest in his arm as the other caressed her face, taking comfort on her warmth and the feeling of her skin under his gray hands that this was real. **She** was real. The light around them grew dimmer and dimmer as the cloud slowly covered them from the moon.

While the nightmares screamed louder and louder, he became more and more deaf to it.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered as his voice trembled, his eyes trailed down to her hands.

"It's..." his voice broke, "ok. It's all going to be ok."

Finally, destiny had looked kindly at him. They gave him another chance to be with her, to have her. And by god, this time it would be different. This time, he would do everything to protect her, to keep her hidden, to keep her from anyone's reach even if it meant that he would become a demon in her eyes. He would keep her safe from his nightmares, he would fight them, keep them sated with children's fears. His caution he had with the guardians shattered like a mirror, he was willing to risk it all for her sake. He didn't care if they try to lock him up again, heck he didn't even care if he had to feed his fears to his nightmares. The moon had been fully engulfed by the cloud, his mares started to run, circling them like predators. Their screeches and whining bounced on the walls, their eyes blazed yellow against the darkness.

He moved her closer, into a possessive embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I won't let you leave me... Ever again"


End file.
